Operetta/Generation 1
"Mah music can whoop ya'll music." ''-Operetta in Hiss-teria'' Personality Holt Hyde called her a bit of a diva in his diary, and she is described as being a perfectionist and that she hates being told what to do. Portrayals Operetta appears for the first time in the webisode Hiss-teria. Cleo mistakenly accuses her of trying to steal Deuce, and although Cleo later finds out that Operetta didn't even know who he was, there appears to be the beginning of a rivalry between the two. She has also been mentioned in several Diaries and has been seen on the Monster High Facebook Page. Physical Description Operetta has purple skin and bright red hair tied back slightly. She has flashy makeup, a music-related arm tattoo and a similarly themed scar-like marking on her face. Classic Monster Operetta is the child of Erik, The Phantom of the Opera and possibly his consort, Christine. When Christine's father is on his deatgbed, he told Christine he would send the Angel of Music to her. The Angel of Music is supposedly the personification of music, and one of her and her father's favorite stories. When Christine is given a position in the chorus at the Paris Opera house, where an unearthly beautiful voice speaks to her. Although Christine believes him to be her Angel of Music, he is actually Erik, a deformed genius who had been extorting money from the Opera House for years. With the help of Erik, Christine triumphs in her performances. But due to the refusal of the surrender of Box Five to the Phantom, a lead singer loses her voice and a chandalier crashes into the audience. During the confusion, Erik kidnaps Christine in hopes that she will come to love him and oddly enough, she finds herself attracted to him, until she takes off his mask that is. Fearing she will leave him, he decides to keep her with him forever, but two weeks later, she was granted her request to leave. Erik overhears a conversation between Christine and her old lover, Raoul. Raoul promised to take her away from the phantom, which sent Erik into a jealous frenzy. He attempted to drown Raoul in a torture chamber, and threatened to blow up the entire Opera House, killing everyone in it, including himself and Christine. She agrees to marry him to save everyone, and Erik kisses her on the forehead. This was the first time he had ever been allowed a kiss from any human, and emotionally moved, he told Christine to go marry the man she wanted to. She leaves crying, and promised to come back when he dies and bury him. It is advertised in the newspapers three weeks later that the Phatom died of a broken heart. Relationships Family Her father is the Phantom of the Opera. According to Holt Hyde's diary Operetta's dad teaches a night keyboard class at Monster High. Friends Her MH site profile lists her BFF's as being Holt Hyde and Heath Burns, as well as giving a BFF stamp to Cleo de Nile. Pet Her pet, Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs is a purple spider with Elvis Presley-styled hair. There is no further info except his appearance, but he is combing his hair which means he may be able to use his legs to do other human activities. Also likes to stretch his red tie 24/7 with his 8th leg. Romance She went on a brief date with Holt, but that ended when he got them kicked out of the club. Official Facebook Description Caught sight of my ghoul, Operetta, haunting the halls lately? She’s kind of hard to miss with her rockabilly style and hotrod red hair. Her dad is the Phantom of the Opera, so you know she’s inherited some mad musical chops. Just be careful if you hear her sing live. There’s something about her voice that really drives monsters crazy! At sixteen, she’s already a bit of a perfectionist and she absolutely hates being told what to do. Oh, and keep an eye out for Memphis “Daddy O” Longlegs (he’s her pet spider). He’s unlike anything you’ve ever seen in this unlife. Clothing Basic She wears a purple houndstooth sleeveless blouse with white buttons down the front and a short white jacket with poufy sleeves and a spider web pattern around the armpit. She also wears jeans that are rolled up to below her knees and a black and white belt. She wears black and white converse style shoes with a spider web pattern and treble clef shaped heels. She wears a bracelet with a keyboard pattern on her right hand and a black die ring on her left hand. She also wears black and white dice earrings. She carries a red guitar that is shaped like a coffin and decorated with spider webs and treble clefs. She carries the guitar over her shoulder with a black and silver strap. She wears a black heart-shaped mask/monocle that looks as though it is dripping blood. In the webisodes, the mask is shaped like a musical note and has a spiderweb pattern. Trivia *Her style is based on psychobilly fashion. *She, Spectra, and Draculaura are the only three Monster High characters that sport gothic fashions. *On the Monster High Livejournal someone who works on the webisodes said Operetta should show up in the webisodes before Christmas, 2011. The post that says so has been deleted from Livejournal. *On Sept. 21, 2011 a picture of Operetta's doll was revealed on facebook. *On Sept. 29, 2011 Operetta first appered on the webisode Hiss-teria. *Operetta's spider is the only pet that has ever made it's appearance in the webisodes. *Although the Phantom of the Opera is considered French, Opperetta speaks with a Southern American Accent. *Operetta has the potential to be a new antagonist. Gallery Operetta.jpg Operetta.JPG Operetta5.png Operetta4.png Operetta3.png Operetta.png Operetta2.png Operetta1.png Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 4.43.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 4.44.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 4.44.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 4.45.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 4.45.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 4.45.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 4.45.44 PM.png Operetta bio.JPG References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Characters Currently Not in the Books Category:Characters Without Plushies Category:Released on Facebook Category:Characters Released in 2012 Category:Characters with Dolls Category:Characters in Season 2 Webisodes